warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Morning, One Star, and a Blizzard that Changed it all
Allegiances: RubyClan Leader: Blazestar-blazing scarlet tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Duskpaw Deputy: Waterstream-light blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Winterpaw Medicine Cat: Larkwing-brown tabby tom; apprentice: Marigoldpaw Medicine Cat Apprentice: Marigoldpaw-golden calico she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Leafspeckle-white she-cat with gray speckles; apprentice: Mousepaw Stormspots-dark gray tom with black splotches; apprentice: Pumpkinpaw Tigereye-orange and black striped tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Shadepaw Lilyflare-yellow and orange she-cat with a very pink nose Solarflare-scarlet tom with blazing golden eyes Sharktooth-dark gray-black tom with icy blue eyes Flowerspring-calico she-cat with green eyes Thistlewing-brown tom with yellow eyes Hazelflame-hazel she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Dustypaw Apprentices: Dustypaw-dusty brown tom Shadepaw-black she-cat with green eyes Duskpaw-amberish colored tom with dark blue eyes Daisypaw-small light peach colored she-cat with yellow-green eyes Winterpaw-pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes Pumpkinpaw-ginger tom with brown eyes Mousepaw-small light brown she-cat with green eyes Queens(and kits): Mapledawn-calico she-cat with dawn blue-green eyes(Mother of Solarflare's kits: Speckledkit-calico she-kit with golden eyes; Flamekit-ginger tom with deep blue eyes; Indigokit-black tom with indigo blue eyes) Shallowpool-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Mother of Blazestar's kits: Sagekit-light silver she-kit with green eyes; Morningkit-white and ginger she-kit with bright blue eyes; Sunkit-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes; Lionkit-puffy ginger tom with amber eyes) Robinsong-scarlet she-cat with green eyes(Mother of Stormspots' kits: Honeykit-golden she-kit with amber eyes; Scarletkit-scarlet she-kit with blue eyes) Elders: Mothmask-golden tabby tom with a brown "mask" Pinedapple-light brown she-cat dappled with dark brown speckles Lightingstorm-gray tom with yellow eyes SapphireClan Leader: Streamstar-blue she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Mudpaw Deputy: Ripplestreak-blue tabby tom Medicine Cat: Briarberry-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice: Thymepaw Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thymepaw-hazel tabby tom with green eyes Warriors: Doveflight-white and gray she-cat Maplewing-calico she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Wolfpaw Bramblestorm-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; apprentice: Pebblepaw Featherdust-gray she-cat with blue eyes Leopardstreak-leopard patterned tom with yellow eyes Nightshade-black tom with green eyes Ravenwing-black she-cat with blue eyes Frostfire-white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes Smokebreeze-gray tom with icy blue eyes Fernwhisker-silvery-white she-cat with green eyes Thunderheart-golden tabby tom Jayfire-ginger tom with blue eyes; apprentice; Moonpaw Apprentices: Mudpaw-white and brown tom with green eyes Pebblepaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes Wolfpaw-dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes Moonpaw-silvery-white she-cat with green eyes Queens(and kits): Oceanfrost-white-silver she-cat with blue eyes(Mother of Ripplestreak's kits: Dapplekit-gray she-kit dappled with black spots; Topazkit-golden tom with amber eyes) Ivylight-white tabby she-cat with green eyes(Mother of Jayfire's kits: Diamondkit-light silver she-kit with blue eyes; Pearlkit-creamy she-kit with amber eyes; Opalkit-white she-kit with blue eyes; Starkit-black and white tom with green eyes) Breezesong-black she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle(Expecting Thunderheart's kits) Elders: Turtlepelt-brown she-cat with green eyes Cricketleg-hazel-golden tom with brown eyes Sproutleaf-cream colored tom with green eyes Heavyfoot-big, black tom with white paws EmeraldClan To be Writen later... Prologue: "Thank you so much. We really appreciate it." "No problem. If you two really love each other, the code shouldn't tear you apart." "I'm just worried someone will find out." "No. Nobody will find out. Nobody will know. They can't find out...it wouldn't be fair to split you up." "I know..." "I...want to put it out there now...but I-I..." "Yes? Say it." "I-...nevermind. It's nothing..." "Ok then, it you say so." Chapter 1: RubyClan "TAG!! You're is, Lionkit!" Sunkit called, tagging his brother and dashing away before being tagged again. "I'm gonna get you!!" Lionkit giggled as he chased after his target, Morningkit. "Catch me if you can!" Morningkit shouted as she dashed away, almost knocking over Sagekit but halted to stop before she rammed into her sister. "Sorry, Sagekit! Gotta run!" She called, running behind a clump of ferns. "Change of plans, I'm going for Sagekit!" Lionkit said slyly. He hid behind the tree stump and started stalking up to his sister and pounced like she was a mouse. "Gotcha! Sagekit's it!" "What?! No fair!" Sagekit whined but willingly took the job. She knew where Morningkit was secretly hiding and ran back to attempt to tag her. "No you don't!" Morningkit called as she jumped over the ferns and ran past Sunkit. "Morningkit! Don't lead her to me!!" Sunkit groaned, annoyed by his sister's strategy. He proceeded to follow Morningkit and started padding away quickly. TBC